Good Fortune Toby
by AlizetheAdorkable
Summary: Gabe is starting his sophomore year of high school. In the beginning it's not so bad...until he met the new girl. At first they don't like each other until a school project brings them closer together. When Lux finds out about Teddy's video diaries she convinces Gabe to continue the videos but for Toby. This began Good Fortune Toby. Need OC's! GabeXLux
1. Chapter 1

**I felt as if there wasn't enough Gabe/OC stories here so I wrote one myself. I hope you like it**

* * *

"Hey Jake" Gabe said, walking down the hall towards his locker where Jake stood, waiting for him. It was currently the first day of sophomore year and Gabe couldn't be happier (note the sarcasm).

"Hey Gabe. Do you know Mr. Carlisle, our history teacher this year?" Jake asked as Gabe opened his locker. Looking at his schedule he responded "yeah. They say that he's a pretty good teacher. Why do you ask?"

Biting his lip while nudging Gabe in the ribs he said "well...I heard that he's going to be easier on us this year because his daughter is going to be in the same history period as us! Isn't that great! And she's really cute"

"Have you even met her?" Gabe asked him in disbelief while grabbing his books for history which started in 3 minutes.

Shrugging, Jake responded "who cares? All I know is that she's Bff's with Nina and Ryder."

Gabe just gave his best friend a look as he walked down the hall towards his history class, Jake following pursuit.

Gabe entered his history class and saw his ex girlfriend Lauren sitting in one of the back seats, flirting with Sam, the high school player.

It hurt him to see that she moved on so fast, as for him it still hurt, just slightly.

That's why Jake nudged him in the ribs when he said the new girl was 'cute' but ignored him since Gabe still wasn't over Lauren.

Sitting down in the second row behind an empty seat where it had a small name tag, he put his books down and slid out his phone, making sure no one else saw it, and texted PJ a quick text on making sure he picked him up later.

"Hello class. I'm Mr. Carlisle and I'm your new history teacher this year" Mr. Carlisle greeted the class once the bell rang.

Suddenly the door slammed open as a beautiful teenage girl with hazel-green eyes, light wavy brown hair, porcelain skin, and a tired expression written on her face.

She ran to the front of the class and sat in front of Gabe while saying "I am so sorry for being late dad but something came up an-"

"Was it Nina?" Mr. Carlisle asked as the brunette stared at her father while laughing nervously. "No it wasn't Nina, why would you think it was Nina?" The brunette beauty bit her lip as a blond haired girl slammed the door open again with twigs in her hair. "Sup Mr. Carlisle. Sorry we're late to class" the blond said casually while slipping into the seat next to her. Mr. Carlisle looked down at his daughter and asked "well Lux, I hope you have an excuse to why your late". Nina laughed and said "you wrote her a note."

"I did?"

"You did"

"You definitely did"

Mr. Carlisle looked over the note and said "not bad. You actually wrote my signature pretty good this time"

Nina raised her hand and responded "oh it was easy, you write like a girl."

The whole class started to snicker as Mr. Carlisle looked at her with an unreadable expression written across his face.

Shaking out of his thoughts he turned to the class and started to begin his lesson but Gabe could care less.

Instead he continued to use his phone in class, texting friends or updating his Facebook status unaware of the beauty in front of him staring at him in fascination.

When he finally looked up he looked at her confused and asked harshly "what are you looking at?"

Instead of looking offended she responded nonchalantly "you using your phone. What else?"

Gabe was taken back by her answer but nonetheless responded rudely "well...can you please stop?"

Smirking, Lux turned around while mumbling "wow."

She was impressed that he seemed unfazed by her just staring at him, or so she thought.

Once the bell rang for passing period Lux was headed in the opposite direction he was going and bumped into him as he stood up from his seat.

"Sorry" she mumbled, collecting her books quickly and ran out of the classroom unaware about the fact that Gabe mumbled the words "freak" under his breath.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Gabe had last spoken to Lux and not to be rude but he was glad.

After seeing last week's event he was hoping never to see her again but that was impossible since she sat in front of him during history.

"We'll be working on a new assignment this week called the no cell phone debate. Back then people didn't need phones to connect with each other and I want you guys to see if cell phones help us better to connect than with another person." Mr. Carlisle said as the whole class groaned.

Glaring at his students he said "oh boo hoo. Now to make this more exciting I'm taking away your cell phones" the class gasps "and the rule is no using any electronic device for this project so I hope you like to read because that's all your going to do"

Suddenly Ryder stood up and asked "well how are we suppose to read books if we can't download them from our tablets and phones?"

Mr. Carlisle smirked and asked the class "have you ever been to the library?"

That's when Ryder just collapsed in his seat, glaring at the teacher who smiled triumphantly.

"Now I want everybody to work in pairs for this assignment but I have a few exceptions. It cannot be done by someone you already know but someone you've just met and you have all this week to prepare yourselves. You heard that Lux?"

Everyone's attention turned to her as she blushed and saluted to the teacher while sinking down in her seat.

"Alright class, pick a partner"

When Gabe and Lux stood up they bumped into each other again and internally groaned.

Breaking the awkward silence, Lux looked up at him, not exactly looking at him in the eye and asked "hey, do you wanna be my partner?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

"I'll be at your place at 8."

The two teens both looked away from each other and mouthed the words 'dang it' while sitting down in their assigned seats.

This was gonna be a long week.

* * *

"What's up with Gabe?" Amy muttered to her husband when she saw Gabe pacing around the room, checking the time constantly as if he wanted time to stop then and there.

Usually he would be downstairs in the small hangout and play video games but in less than five minutes Lux would be here.

Not that he would have minded a girl to come over but his parents were home and ready to judge her, ten seconds after her arrival.

"Not sure but lets just observe here in the kitchen" Bob responded looking at his son with his wife in the kitchen.

When the door bell was heard Gabe shouted "Mom! Could you get that?!"

Sighing, Amy stepped out of the kitchen and opened the front door, surprised to see a 15 year old girl with beautiful hazel green eyes staring at her while flashing her a sweet smile.

"Hello Mrs. Duncan. My name is Lux Carlisle, I'm here to work with Gabe on our assignment for history?" Lux said, more like asking.

Amy stepped aside motioning her to come in but she didn't remove her eyes off of Lux.

Looking towards Gabe she greeted "hey Gabe. I went ahead and got these books from the library for our project. If you don't like these it's not to late to return them"

Gabe was finally able to tear his eyes away from the clock and he responded "I'm just going to trust your judgment and say no I don't mind using these books"

Sighing Lux said "oh good because it is too late to return these. There was no way I was going back to the library at this time"

Amy started walking towards the kitchen looking at Lux awestruck while glancing at her husband a few times in shock.

When she finally arrived into the kitchen she whispered towards her husband "oh my god. If Gabe moved on from Lauren with her well, congratulations Gabe."

Bob looked at the teen and back at his wife while asking "do you think that he already likes her?"

"Oh I hope he does because I want my grandkids to have her eyes and Gabe's good looks which he clearly gets from me" Amy said as they both turned they're heads back to the two teens siting on the couch.

Gabe and Lux both grabbed a book and started to read, trying to ignore the awkward silence that was becoming thicker by the second.

Tired of this awkward silence, Lux said "hey, listen to this. When we look into a person's eyes they connect on a deeper level than when you go face to face with a screen. Never knew that"

Gabe scoffed and said "probably because it's not true."

Lux looked up at him and asked "how is it not true?"

That's when Gabe looked up at her and for the first time since he met her he never noticed how pretty her eyes were or how her light brown hair had a few naturally golden streaks that shine when the light bounces off of them, or how her cheeks would instantly flush a certain shade of red when she's cold, hot, or blushing.

Gabe was speechless to say the least, his mouth didn't want to work with him at the moment and he mentally scowled at himself for not saying anything.

As for Lux, she just admired on how his eyes twinkled with mischief and trouble and how his hair would naturally just look perfect without even trying, the way his body slouched over when in concentration, it was as if he were a God to Lux's eyes and according to Gabe she was as well a Goddess.

"Hi" Lux mumbled, biting her lip nervously.

"Hey" Gabe responded, a slight smile playing across his lips.

Back in the kitchen, Bob and Amy stared at the teens questioningly while cocking their heads to the side.

They were confused as to why the two teens were just staring at each other like that.

Amy decided that she would break their little...whatever they were doing and asked "kids, do you want anything to drink?"

That's when the two started to blush furiously and looked back down at the books in their hands while mumbling a "no thanks" before continuing their reading.

Bob whispered over to his wife "maybe we should give them some privacy"

Before Amy could argue, Bob dragged his wife upstairs and suddenly there was only silence surrounding the two teens.

An uncomfortable silence.

Gabe, feeling as if there was to much tension, asked Lux "do you want to go to my room? You know, just for some more privacy"

Shrugging, she answered "Alright. You sure you don't mind?"

"Positive"

"Nice room" Lux commented, sitting on the chair near the window while taking out her notepad.

Smirking, Gabe said "thanks, ever since my brother moved out I had this place all to myself"

Lux rolled her eyes and said "that's cool but we have to figure out what to say during the discussion. Knowing my dad he'll probably kill me for being over at a boy's house and have nothing done for the project."

Gabe jumped onto the bed, letting his limbs go where they may and asked "alright, what should we start off with?"

"How about we write about what we did without our phones and also write things about each other that we wouldn't know if we were to communicate only through phones" Lux said scribbling something down while looking up at the night sky through Gabe's window.

"Not bad Carlisle, not bad" Gabe said, smirking at her.

Lux rolled her eyes and responded "let's just get back to work Duncan. I wanna get a good grade. Just because he's my dad doesn't mean he doesn't let everything slide off easily"

Gabe laughed and said "ok so..."

* * *

"We got an A!" Lux shrieked, turning her attention to Gabe who stared at the paper awestruck.

"I see that" Gabe said amused, looking at Lux smiling.

Nina walked down the hallway towards them and said "good for you guys but Lux and I have to go. See ya"

Grabbing her arm, Nina dragged her best friend down the hallway as Lux turned her head back and yelled "see you later Gabe!"

Gabe waved at her before looking down at his-he means their essay and smiled before folding it up and placing it in his pocket acting as if nothing had happened.

Jake ran up to him and said "Sup Gab-hey why are you smiling like that?"

Gabe shrugged his shoulders and responded "to be honest, I have no idea"

* * *

**If you liked my story please Review oh and I also want a few more oc's for this story so pm me or put it in the review section. Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a Filler chapter but iit's still something. My main focus story is Once Upon A Time: Leo's story and this kind of slipped my mind but I will update the story. Trust me on that. Though it may take a while I will continue writing it.** Skye is our oc created by SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE. I think I spelled that right? I also replaced the old chap with this new one. I like this one better and I hope you like it.

* * *

"So, your seriously considering this?" Nina asked, opening her locker while putting her stuff inside. Lux shrugged and responded ", yeah, actually I am. It's not like I have a choice. Dad is having guest over to discuss extermination for the school. He is the principal after all."

"Principal/ Teacher, must be stressful. "

"Is but he says it's worth it. Something about keeping order and being an inspiration to others. I don't know but I do know that I don't want to be a teacher."

Nina closed her locker and both girls walked down the hallway ", well that sucks. I was really looking forward to hanging out with you tonight. I mean, your my best friend and today is our 11 year anniversary of being Bff's."

Lux smiled happily ", which reminds me, here's your 10 year Bff birthday present. Please don't sell it on eBay this time."

"Promise. I also got you something," they both pulled out a perfectly wrapped box and handed it to each other before putting it away as they walked out of school.

Nina continued ", your still going to the juice net right? I mean, it's a school fundraiser that ends at 4 and the dinner isn't until 6."

"That, I'm going to. We've been looking forward for this for months. I'm not leaving you to go to some fancy dinner party." Lux said as they made a turn out of school grounds.

"Well, you never know if Gabe may be there?" Nina said with a sly smile. Lux looked over to her bewildered as Nina rolled her eyes ", oh you can't be serious. It's so obvious that you two have the hots for each other. I'm not going to lie but he is a looker."

"But he's way out of my league. I mean look at him. He's the bad boy at this school and I'm-"

"-Daddys little good girl?"

"Exactly. We probably may never speak to each other again and I'm ok with that." Nina gave her a look before shaking her head.

The continued walking till they saw Ryder holding hands with some girl from who knows where. Lux shook her head and said ", wow, that boy jumps around alot."

"He's one of the school best players and is a looker. Not going to lie." Nina smirked as Ryder and the girl kissed.

"Hey guys!" The two girls turned their heads to face their red haired friend who followed right behind them.

"Hey Skye!"

"Sup Skye."

"So where ya headed? " she asked, lugging her guitar case. Skye was a Music prodigy at Young oak arts, one of the most prestigious schools in the county. Skye is 13 and is indeed a sophomore, very intelligent for her age. They hung out sometimes but it was rare when they did. Usually she was at her Grandparents house. She's been adopted by Teddy and Spencer, not that she doesn't like them but it's more of the fact that Skye is trying to get to know her adoptive family better so she doesn't hang out with her friends as much.

"To the Juice net, school fundraiser. Wanna join us?" Lux asked, enthusiastically as they stopped at a crosswalk. Skye nodded happily ", yes! I actually heard that their giving out free juices if your a student. So cool your dad is doing this!"

"Yeah, cause her dad is 'so cool'." Nina said, rolling her eyes. Lux elbowed her, making Nina hug her stomach in pain.

Skye smiled ", I actually like her dad. He's pretty cool. Hey, are we still on for tonight? "

Lox frowned ", sadly no, dad has this formal dinner tonight and I have to be there. Maybe next week?"

Skye groaned ", but tonight is the only night their showing all 3 seasons of 'Once Upon a Time'. A Oncer marathon! We've never missed a Oncer marathon! "

"I'm sorry, I really am but I can't."

"We're her-woah! It's packed!" Nina said astounded as Skye mumbled some words under her breath.

They stopped once they arrived at the Juice net, a beautiful looking building with the intention of looking like a tropical smoothie place. Very popular to eat and hangnout in Denver. Sighing, the three girls entered the Juice net while placing their bags at their own booth. Kids from all over Denver came as a meet and greet or to just get a free smoothie and dance.

"This is so cool." Nina clapped as Lux just aimlessly looked around.

Skye shrieked ", I'll go get some free juices."

"And I'll go talk to cutie over there." Nina smirked, twirling her hair and biting her lip while walking towards a brunette beauty who didn't go to their school. Perfect score for Nina, in Lux's opinion.

Bored, Lux ordered herself a smoothie and sat down at her corner booth where all her stuff were at. She just looked around the room, not knowing what to look for or who to look for. She was just observing everyone and how easily they interacted with one another. Nothing big really. What she didn't notice was a red head pushing a brunette in her direction.

"Hey Lux!" Gabe greeted nervously as the brown haired girl spun around and gave him a nervous, breathtaking smile.

"Hey Gabe. Didn't think you'd be here."

"Well, they were giving out free smoothies. Who would want to pass that up?" Gabe took a sip of his smoothie before asking ", hey, why haven't you spoken to me lately. It's like you've been avoiding me?"

Lux did a double take ", excuse me?"

"I mean in the halls, whenever I try to talk to you, you just run away. In class, you just ignore me. Is it because I did something wrong or-"

"No! No, it's not you. It's the fact that your the popular bad boy and I'm Daddys girl. We're totally different!"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks right? Just that we're friends and we should hang out if we want to." Gabe said, reassuring an unsure Lux.

Lux smiled at Gabe and said happily ", you know what Gabe, your right." And the next thing you know, she pulls him out of the booth to dance in front of everyone.


End file.
